


A Moment's Rest

by Centuryon



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centuryon/pseuds/Centuryon
Summary: Wolf did not like leaving his master.





	A Moment's Rest

Wolf did not like leaving his master.

He was bound to obey his lord’s orders, of course. If Kuro was determined to carry out the severance ritual, it was surely better to do so quickly, as long as Genichiro was still at large and in pursuit of his blood. He knew, also, that the protection offered by Isshin and Emma was second only to Wolf’s own. Nonetheless, there was a tension that settled within him each time he left, and which only faded in his lord’s presence. 

He had returned to bring Lord Kuro the sweet-smelling lotus he had procured from the ape’s den. He found his lord sitting in the library in the same place Wolf had left him, only he seemed to be drowsing off, head nodding over a scroll open across his lap. As Wolf approached, Kuro raised his head. 

“Oh, Wolf! You’ve returned.”

“My Lord.” He dropped to one knee.

“Is that…?” Kuro carefully took the flower, running his finger along a soft petal. “Yes, I see. Well done, Wolf.”

For a moment, the pleasure of having fulfilled his lord’s request and the relief of seeing him safe and well eclipsed all other feelings. It could not last, however. His lord still needed the final item—the stone—to continue the ritual. Wolf took one last moment to look at his lord, setting aside the flower with deliberate gentleness, and then rose to his feet. Turning to leave, he felt the familiar tension begin to rise up in him. 

“Wolf…” Kuro said as he began to walk away, “You should stay a while.”

He paused and turned back. “My Lord?”

“When was the last time you rested, Wolf?” Wolf said nothing. Truthfully, he had rested very little ever since the night they were reunited. Emma’s gourds were capable of sustaining him for as long as was necessary, and his lord had needed him to be unrelenting. 

Kuro closed the short distance between them. Wolf, uncomfortable looking down at him, knelt once more. Kuro placed one hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. “I do not want you suffering for my sake. You have accomplished so much. And… I desire to rest a moment. Wolf, I would like it if you stayed with me.”

“My Lord.” Wolf nodded his head in assent. His mouth was oddly dry. It was difficult to meet Kuro’s gaze when he looked at Wolf with such concern. It was more difficult still to deny, when pressed, that he too was tired. It was impossible to disobey when Kuro asked if he would lie down beside him. 

______________________________

Emma was away—visiting the Sculptor, Kuro said—so they were alone in the upper tower. Kuro rolled out a mat in the main chamber, and Wolf unwrapped his scarf so his lord could have something soft to lie on. He shed his outer layers and removed his prosthetic tools, leaving the arm itself attached, and laid down on the makeshift bed. He worried briefly that the prosthetic would be uncomfortable for Kuro, but his lord took the arm and wrapped it around himself, hugging the hand to his chest; evidently it did not bother him. Wolf allowed himself to be pulled snug against Kuro’s back. His lord fit neatly into the curve of his body, legs curled so that his small feet rested on Wolf’s thighs, head tucked beneath his chin. Kuro sighed contentedly. The scent of the lotus still clung to his hair.

It was easier to relax than Wolf had anticipated; worryingly so, in fact. The anxiety that gnawed at Wolf whenever he was away began to truly dissipate, and he felt warm and heavy with Kuro in his arms. Consciousness seemed to slip away from him as his guard came down. Holding Kuro like this was better, more reassuring than simply being at his side. His body was warm and alive in his arms, and Wolf could feel his deep, steady breaths against his chest. Allowing himself to take comfort in these sensations, Wolf drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

______________________________

The first thing he became aware of upon awakening was that he was uncomfortably warm. The second was that he was hard, and was unconsciously rubbing himself against Kuro.

He froze. Thankfully, his lord still seemed to be asleep. He slowly began to shift backward, hoping- but then Kuro stirred, reaching back to place his hand over Wolf’s hip. Wolf held his breath, an apology ready on his tongue.

“Don’t stop,” Kuro whispered, so quiet Wolf could barely hear him—but even so the words sent a surge of shock and guilty arousal through his body. That he should feel such a thing for his lord—that Kuro, improbably, should welcome it—was unthinkable. He wanted to pull away, and yet—his lord had asked him—

“Lord Kuro,” he gasped, “I apologize—it is not proper—”

Kuro turned to face him; Wolf forced himself to meet his gaze. His face was flushed and his pupils blown. “Wolf,” he said, “I want you to. If you do not wish it, I… I will not order you. But I do not care about what is proper.”

Under Kuro’s heated gaze he could find no words to answer. Averting his eyes, he found himself staring instead at his lord’s mouth. He felt hot all over. Part of him wished Kuro _would_ order him, would command Wolf to touch him; he would be bound to obey, and would not have to justify his desire. He did not know how to receive what his lord offered so freely. Kuro’s lips were slightly parted; Wolf unconsciously licked his own. The silence stretched on a moment longer before his lord at last took mercy on him.

Slowly, Kuro reached out and brushed Wolf’s chin with his hand. He leaned in, guiding Wolf gently towards him until their lips met. It was another shock to feel his lord’s warm mouth against his, and it was even better than holding him; it was a closeness he had never dared to imagine. A shudder ran through him, and he could no longer restrain himself, one hand coming to rest on Kuro’s hip and another caressing his hair. He kissed his lord with all the tenderness he had ever felt for him, emotions that he had long suppressed welling up to the surface under Kuro’s soft touch. He wanted to be close to Kuro, needed him to know what Wolf felt should they be separated again, needed to feel him, safe and warm and perfect just like this. When he felt Kuro’s tongue brush his lips, he gasped and bucked his hips instinctively, chasing his tongue with his own and kissing him deeper, harder, until he broke away panting.

“_Lord Kuro,_” he moaned, all restraint gone. “My Lord, I—I belong to you—”

“I know,” Kuro said softly, “my loyal Wolf.” He brought one hand to Wolf’s mouth, brushing his lips with his fingers before pushing them inside. Wolf could not stop himself from licking and sucking those fingers, moving his mouth up and down and thinking wildly of what it would be like to suck his cock, while Kuro panted and tugged at Wolf’s clothing with his free hand. Wolf helped him, hands shaking as he revealed himself entirely to his lord. There was no hiding his desire now. He was flushed, sweating, and achingly hard. He felt completely exposed, watching as Kuro sat back and stared at his cock. His mouth was slightly open. Time seemed to slow as Kuro reached toward him, and when his fingers finally wrapped around Wolf’s cock he could not hold himself back, whimpering and bucking up into his small hand. His fingers were still wet with Wolf’s saliva, and watching his cock turn glistening wet where Kuro touched him was too much—he reached out for Kuro, tugging his robes up impatiently, and Kuro leaned back and pulled them over his head and then the entirety of his beautiful, perfect body was on display.

“My Lord,” he whispered reverently. 

“Wolf,” Kuro said, “Please touch me.” And he did. He ran his hands across his lord’s perfectly smooth skin, marveling at how soft he was to the touch. He traced the slight curve of his waist and kissed every part of him he could reach. Kuro’s breath quickened, and his nails dug into Wolf’s back when he pressed his lips to his neck. Kuro turned in his arms abruptly, straightening his legs and pressing them together, and reached up to tangle one hand in Wolf’s hair. 

“Here,” he panted, “Wolf, like this—” and he guided Wolf’s cock between his thighs. 

The wetness on his cock made it easy to push into the small gap between his legs. The pleasure was so intense that Wolf felt weak, completely defenseless against the strength of his desire. He pushed in until his body was flush with his lord’s. For a moment they both simply stared down at the tip of Wolf’s cock emerging from between Kuro’s legs. Kuro was just as hard as he was, and as Wolf continued to stare, he shifted his hips slightly with impatience. Wolf obediently pulled out and thrust back in, repeating the motion again and again until the building pleasure overwhelmed him and he had to slow down. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Kuro’s hair. To kiss Kuro had been one thing, but to have his lord’s naked body pressed against his own while Wolf fucked his thighs was beyond anything he had imagined. Nothing in his life had prepared him for this sort of intimacy. 

His respite was short-lived, as Kuro moaned and began thrusting his hips, sliding his legs up and down Wolf’s cock. All Wolf could do was answer him. He gripped Kuro’s hips and thrust helplessly into that hot, tight space. For a moment Kuro was the only thing that mattered, filling all of his senses. His lord was so warm, and smelled so sweet, and he was making his cock feel _so good_—He whimpered and bit down on Kuro’s shoulder. “Wolf,” Kuro gasped, “Are you going to—” He _was_, he was going to come harder than he ever had in his life, between his lord’s perfect thighs—

He was distantly aware of making some sort of noise. Every other thought and feeling disappeared before the incredible pleasure gripping his body, coming in waves that seemed to never cease. It felt as though an eternity passed before he finally opened his eyes. He caught one glimpse of Kuro staring down at Wolf’s semen covering his thighs, touching himself desperately, before it was too much and he had to squeeze them shut again. A moment later he felt Kuro’s thighs tremble around his oversensitive cock. Kuro whispered his name one last time before slumping against Wolf’s chest. They lay together a while, catching their breath. The room smelled of sex, the scent of sweat mixing with the heady aroma of the flower.

At last Wolf stirred. “My Lord…” His voice was rough. “I should not delay any longer. I must obtain the stone for you.” 

Kuro turned to him. He brushed back a few loose strands of hair from Wolf’s face. Wolf felt a pang in his chest at the affectionate gesture. Even now, his lord’s tenderness touched him deeply. “Yes,” Kuro agreed, “It is best to work quickly.” But Wolf thought his lord looked sad, and his hand did not move from Wolf’s face. “Please be careful, Wolf. In truth, I do not like being parted from you, even when it is necessary.”

“I will come back as soon as I can, my Lord. I… do not like being parted from you, either.” Kuro smiled and kissed him softly. 

“Then I will await your return, my shinobi.”

______________________________

After dressing himself and helping Kuro do the same, Wolf bid his lord a final farewell and stepped out the library window. The wind immediately scattered snow across his exposed face, but he still felt warm from Kuro’s embrace. Though he disliked leaving as much as ever, that warmth seemed to stay with him as he made his way toward the depths of Ashina. He would find the stone and bring it to Kuro, and perhaps upon his return he would once more be graced with his lord’s touch.

The thought gave him comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I recently made a Twitter, come talk to me @LostRakuyo!


End file.
